Light in the darkness
by L.Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland
Summary: L y Mello se encuentran perdidos en la nada. Por suerte, descubriran un collar y la genio dentro de el los volvera a la vida.


Hola!

Espero que les guste esta historia y dejen sus reviews. La escribí porque me hubiera gustado que L y Mello volvieran a la vida, y esta es mi forma de hacerlo.

Death note no me pertenece, si fuera así L y Mello estarían vivos.

Bye

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Light in the Darkness**

La nada (Mu) era un lugar muy lúgubre, todo estaba cubierto de una inmensa oscuridad. Por todos lados se podían ver los huesos de los cadáveres de todas las personas que habían estado ahí. Todo alrededor era muerte y desolación. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de los restos de las personas que habían estado en ese horrible lugar. A lo lejos se podía ver un enorme bosque; todos los árboles estaban secos, sin ninguna hoja, toda la vegetación del lugar parecía haberse marchitado. Mientras tanto; L, Mello y Light se encontraban caminando sobre los restos que cubrían el lugar. Se dirigían al enorme bosque que se encontraba a lo lejos, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que los ayudara a sobrevivir en ese sitio.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Mello- Llevamos horas caminado y todavía no nos acercamos ni un poco

-No te quejes- respondió Light- Si hubiera sabido lo molesto que eras te hubiera hecho matar desde antes…

-¡Cállate!- grito Mello enojado- Nadie te pidió que vinieras con nosotros.

-Como si hubiera tenido una mejor opción…- contesto Light. Mello estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Light para golpearlo, pero L lo detuvo

-No tiene ningún caso pelear- dijo tranquilamente- Si gastamos nuestras fuerzas en discutir, no podremos llegar al bosque.

-Pero él fue el que empezó… - respondió Mello señalando a Light- Dile que deje de estarme molestando.

-Tu eres el que está molestando, niño tonto- contesto Light

En ese instante Mello se aventó sobre Light y comenzó a golpearlo, ambos siguieron golpeándose mientras rodaban entre los cadáveres que estaban en el suelo. L intento separarlos, pero no podía. De pronto un puñetazo golpe lo lanzo sobre un montón de cadáveres.

Cuando Mello y Light se dieron cuenta dejaron de pelear y fueron a ayudar a L

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Mello mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, estoy bien- contesto L levantándose- Creo que encontré algo…- dijo mientras tomaba un collar entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Light

-Es un collar- respondió L- Es muy viejo… esta lleno de polvo...- continuo mientras limpiaba el collar con su camisa.

Repentinamente apareció una nube de humo de color morado, y cuando la nube se disipo vieron a una joven vestida con ropa oriental de color negro. Su cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos eran de color azul.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto L

-Mi nombre es Luned- dijo la joven presentándose- Un genio malvado me encerró en el collar y la persona que posea el collar puede pedirme lo que quiera

-¿Eres como un genio?- pregunto Mello

-Más o menos, -contesto Luned- les concederé tres deseos. ¿Qué desean?

-Los genios no existen – dijo Light

-Claro que existen- dijo la joven enojada. En ese momento trono los dedos y Light comenzó a volar por el aire

-¡Bájame de aquí!- le grito Light- Esta bien los genios si existen…bájame…

-De acuerdo- contesto Luned con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Light comenzó a descender y cayó sobre un montón de cadáveres.

-¿Qué van a desear?- pregunto Luned

-Yo deseo…- comenzó Light

-¿Por qué vas desear tu primero?- dijo Mello enojado.

-Porque yo soy el líder- contesto Light tranquilamente

-¡Estas loco!- grito Mello enojado- Quien dijo eras nuestro líder…

-Yo- respondió Light- y yo voy a pedir mi deseo primero.

-Pero yo fui el que encontró el collar- intervino L- Los tres deseos son míos

-No es cierto- grito Light- Son míos

-No, yo merezco esos deseos- dijo Mello

Todos se lanzaron unos contra otros y comenzaron a pelear, rodaron entre los cadáveres, lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra, jalándose el cabello, lanzando puñetazos. En fin, peleando como si estuvieran en un espectáculo de boxeo o lucha libre. Mientras tanto, Luned los veía con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Luned riéndose, después de un rato- ¡Alto!- le grito a los tres-Si no dejan de pelar, no les concederé nada- En ese momento los tres se detuvieron- Así está bien- continuo la joven- Les concederé un deseo a cada uno. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestaron los tres

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- les pregunto Luned

-Yo soy Light

-y yo Mello

- Soy L

-Bien, ahora ya sé cuáles son sus nombres. Antes debo advertirles algo- dijo Luned- No pueden desear salir de la nada. ¿Qué vas a pedir Light?

-¿Por qué el va primero?- intervino Mello

-Porque yo quiero- contesto Luned- Además así tienes más tiempo para pensar, ¿no crees?

-Está bien- respondió Mello cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno… si no puedo salir de aquí…Yo deseo ser el rey de la nada, tener todo el poder en este lugar y que…- dijo Light

-¡Alto!- grito Luned

-Pero todavía no termino…- dijo Light

-Lo siento.- contesto Luned- Pero cuando dices: "deseo tal cosa y tal cosa" la segunda cosa se toma como otro deseo.

-Pero…

-Serás el rey de la Nada- respondió Luned sin hacer caso de las quejas de Light. Chasqueo los dedos y en ese instante Light apareció sentado en un trono, con una corona, un cetro y un traje de rey en color negro.

-¿Qué vas a desear, Mello?- pregunto Luned

-No lo sé- respondió Mello meditando- Quisiera tener una barra de chocolate para poder pensar…- murmuro en voz baja.

-Tendrás tu barra de chocolate- dijo Luned, de pronto una barra de chocolate apareció en las manos de Mello

-Pero yo no quería eso….- dijo Mello enojado- Eso es trampa

-Claro que no- respondió Luned- Tú dijiste que querías la barra de chocolate y eso es un deseo

-Pero…

-Lo siento.

-Eso es trampa- grito Mello enojado- Eres una tramposa

-¿Qué dices?- respondió Luned enojada mientras chasqueaba los dedos. De repente, los cadáveres que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y sujetaron a Mello a la fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! – grito Mello

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme- contesto Luned- ¿Qué vas a desear?- le pregunto a L

L no respondió. Estaba sentado en cuclillas, con la mirada perdida y con el pulgar en la boca.

-¿No piensas desear nada?- insistió Luned

-Deseo tener tres deseos mas- dijo L levantado la mirada y clavando su mirada en la de la joven.

-Eres muy astuto- contesto la joven con una sonrisa- y eso me agrada… Está bien, te concederé tres deseos más

-¡Eso es trampa!- grito Light

-Claro que no- respondió Luned- Yo les dije que podían pedir lo que quisieran, excepto salir de la nada.

-Pero…- insistió Light

–No quiero oír más quejas- dijo Luned enojada- Si escucho una queja mas te haré lo mismo que a Mello

-Ya no diré nada- respondió Light

-Eso espero- contesto Luned- ¿Qué vas a desear?- le pregunto a L

-Deseo que liberes a Mello- dijo L

-Está bien-respondió Luned, en ese momento los cadáveres que tenían a Mello, lo liberaron -¿Qué mas vas a desear?

-Deseo que nosotros estemos vivos- dijo L

- Eres muy inteligente- respondió Luned- De acuerdo, te concederé ese deseo.

-Pero, no podemos salir de la nada- dijo Light- Eso es trampa

-No lo es- contesto Luned- Yo les dije que no podían desear salir de la nada, pero yo nunca dije que no pudieran desear estar vivos.

-Pero si salimos de la nada, entonces estamos vivos- intervino Mello

-No. Si desean salir de la nada no pueden hacerlo porque están muertos. Pero si desean estar vivos, si pueden salir de la nada.

-Ya veo- dijo Mello

-Bien- dijo Luned mientras consultaba un libro muy viejo - Solo pueden volver a la vida si no han cometido ningún crimen o, si en su defecto, no cometieron muchos crímenes. Entonces podrán hablar con el Gran Rey de los Shinigamis y el decidirá si vuelven a la vida o no.

-Entonces, ¿existe la posibilidad de que no volvamos a la vida?- pregunto L

-Puede ser- respondió mientras revisaba unos papeles- Light, tu cometiste muchos crímenes, por lo cual no puedes volver a la vida. Sin embargo, ustedes dos- dijo señaland Mello- si pueden volver a la vida

-Pero…-dijo Light

-Lo siento- respondió Luned.

Repentinamente todo se cubrió con una espesa nube de humo y Luned, L y Mello aparecieron en la entrada de un castillo. El castillo era un lugar muy viejo, con un aspecto algo sombrío. En la entrada se encontraban dos shinigamis. Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada, pero uno de los shinigamis los detuvo

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto el shinigami

-Queremos hablar con el Gran Rey de los Shinigamis- respondió Luned

-El Rey no puede recibirlos en este momento, está muy ocupado- contesto el Shinigami

-¡Que lastima!- dijo Luned mostrándoles una bolsa- Porque yo le quería regalar esta bolsa llena de manzanas

-¿De verdad son manzanas?- pregunto el shinigami

-Claro que si- respondió Luned mientras le daba dos manzanas al shinigami

-Está bien- dijo el shinigami mordiendo una de las manzanas- Pueden pasar.

Los tres entraron al castillo mientras el shinigami seguía comiendo las manzanas. Caminaron por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Al entrar se encontraron en una enorme sala, llena de adornos con huesos de cadáveres

-Quédense aquí- les dijo Luned- Yo iré a hablar con el Rey de los shinigamis.

Luned entro por una de las puertas que se encontraban en la habitación. Y L y Mello se quedaron solos

-¿Crees que vaya a ayudarnos?- pregunto Mello

-No lo sé- respondió L- Es muy engañosa.

-Espero que no sea una trampa

-Yo también- dijo L

Minutos después Luned salió de la habitación acompañada por el Gran Rey de los shinigami.

-He decidido concederles la vida- dijo el Rey de los Shinigami- Pero primero deben pasar una prueba

-¿Cual prueba?- Pregunto Mello

-En esa pared hay dos puertas, una roja y otra negra.-explico el Rey de los Shinigami- Ustedes deben elegir la correcta. Si no lo hacen no podrán volver a la vida.

Por varios minutos ambos estuvieron pensando y discutiendo entre ellos, después de un rato L contesto

-La roja- dijo

-¿Por qué elegiste la roja?- pregunto el Rey de los Shinigamis.

-Porque el color negro representa la muerte, - respondió L -y el color rojo representa la sangre; que aunque podía interpretarse como la muerte, también la sangre da la vida. Por eso elegimos la roja.

-Muy bien- dijo el Rey de los Shinigamis- Han ganado el derecho a vivir. Salgan por la puerta roja.

Ambos salieron por la puerta roja y de pronto una luz lo invadió todo.

-Despierten- dijo Luned- No puedo esperarlos todo el día…

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Mello observando a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Están vivos- contesto Luned- Al parecer estamos en un bosque a las afueras de Tokio

-¿Tokio?- pregunto L

-Si- respondió Luned

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto L confundido

-Te falta un deseo por pedir, ¿recuerdas? No puedo regresar al collar, si no pides todos tus deseos…Además tengo que hacerme cargo de ustedes...

-Es cierto- contesto Mello- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-tenemos que ir a Tokio…

-Yo puedo llevarlos- lo interrumpió Luned- Considéralo un regalo y te costara tu último deseo…

-Está bien –respondió L

-De acuerdo- dijo Luned con una sonrisa, chasqueo sus dedos y de repente todo se cubrió por una espesa niebla. Todo se fue haciendo borroso y solo pudieron oír la voz de Luned

-Adiós- dijo- fue un placer conocerlos

La niebla se dispers Mello vieron que se encontraban acostado en el césped de un parque.

-¿y el collar?- pregunto L al no encontrarlo por ningún lado

-despareció- respondió Mello

-Bueno…-contesto L levantándose- es hora de que volvamos a nuestras vidas…

Los dos se levantaron y se alejaron caminando.


End file.
